1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting fixtures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light fixtures are commonly suspended from ceiling locations. It is often awkward to adjust the position of such light fixtures.
It would be desirable to provide a novel approach to suspending a light fixture.